


[Podfic of] Laughter at a Closer Distance

by isweedan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[47:01]<br/>Author's Summary: </p>
<p>The thing is, if it wasn't for his nerves and all that, Taylor would mostly just be super embarrassed that he didn't see this coming. Maybe he should have known something was up when the cheapest dude on the planet invited him out for a roommates' dinner at a pretty nice place, but somehow he just forgot to ask himself, Could this whole thing be a ploy to get me to an over-priced restaurant that Whits'll never actually show up to because he's a douchebag who thinks he's helping things by setting me up on a surprise date with Ebby?</p>
<p>
  <i>Taylor doesn't know how that question slipped his mind, but in the future, he'll have to be more careful.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Laughter at a Closer Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Laughter at a Closer Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750527) by [luxover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxover/pseuds/luxover). 



**Length** 47:01

 **Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Laughter%20at%20a%20Close%20Distance.mp3) [M4B here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Laughter%20at%20a%20Close%20Distance.m4b) (Right-click save)


End file.
